


I'll be loud for you

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Earth AU, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, again nothing really too bad, background Shatt, but nothing graphic, lance comforts pidge, mild verbal abuse, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: Pidge turns to Lance after a breakup, and Lance comforts & protects her. She starts to see him differently...





	I'll be loud for you

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowowow okay so we're just not gonna talk about season 8 like... yeah okay voltron nice au
> 
> the asshole pidge ditches is an oc bc i love all my babies to much to vilianize them, and even though i hate lotor (Please don't drag me) the thought of him and pidge together (even if she's older) made me very uncomfy so i just made a guy up lol
> 
> also the title is from There For You by Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan

“I think you should go.”

 

He looks at me, tears streaming down his face, and instead of leaving like he was asked to, he walks closer. I stay still, my arms crossed in front of my chest. But he pulls my hands into his, and I start to cry harder. I start to cry harder because my hands slide so naturally into his. Because the feeling of his palms against mine makes me think, only for a second, that I can forgive him. That I can say sorry, and we can make up, and everything can be okay. But they can’t. We can’t. There’s no coming back from this. 

 

“Katie…” he whispers, and it sounds so wrong coming from him that it makes me stronger. I tear my hands away and walk over to the front door. I unlock it and pull it open, revealing the still air of the warm June evening. 

 

“Give me your keys,” I say, praying to every god that’s ever been prayed to that my voice won’t break.

 

“What? Katie, no. You can’t do this. We’re in love. We can make this work. Let me stay.” He says.

 

“Charlie, either you go or I change the locks. It’s Saturday, the hardware store is open until eleven and I have several friends who will gladly help me do it. Hell, I’ll do it myself. It’s your choice. And don’t ever fucking call me Katie again.”

 

He stares at me for a second, before shaking his head and walking over to the door. He steps outside and stands right in front of it like he’s daring me to slam it in his face. I would, but I don’t have his keys and I really don’t want to have to change the locks. 

 

“We’ll get past this. I know it. So take your fucking keys if you really think that little of me that I’d try and attack you or something, but I love you. And I know you love me. This isn’t over.” 

He throws his keys on the ground, and storms off. I watch him drive away until I can’t see him anymore, and then I shut the door. I stand in the silent house for a minute, not sure what happens next, until I see the framed picture of us, on the suspension bridge at the nearby national park. It was taken a couple hours before he proposed. I rip off the ring and throw it down the hall. I hear it land with a clang on the tile of the bathroom. With that, I slide down on to the floor and release a tidal wave of tears and sobs.

 

I cry for a bit, and when I’m done, I just sit on the floor. I need to talk to someone. Usually, I’d call my brother in this situation, but Matt’s been working really late on some project at work and even if he isn’t at work right now, he’s had limited time to spend with Shiro. I run through my list of close friends, in order of how many crises we’ve helped each other through over the years. I end up at Lance. He’s my good friend, but I’m pretty sure we’ve never had a single conversation that could be qualified as deep by any stretch of the imagination. Still, he’s the only one I think is free, so I call him anyways. I can handle a little awkwardness. If he doesn’t want to talk (or actually can’t) then I’ll call my mom. I don’t really want to talk to her right now, but I’ll do it anyways. I need to talk to someone, though. I’m not sure how much longer I can sit here and stew for without going insane.

 

I pull up Lance's contact and press call. I turn on speakerphone and set the phone on the ground next to me. It rings twice before he picks up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lance! Are you busy?” I ask, trying to sound cheerful.

 

“Not particularly. Are you okay? You sound... distressed.”

 

Shit. Do I really sound that upset?

 

“I… I ended things with Charlie.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” he pauses, clearly unsure of how to proceed “Are you alright?”

 

I know at that moment I made the right choice to call Lance. Despite the fact that we don’t really do deep conversation, he’s still incredibly kind and considerate. 

 

“I don’t know, Lance. He’s been the centre of my universe for 3 years. And then to find out he’s been sleeping with this other girl for a year and a half? I hate him so much, and I never want to see him again, but at the same time, I just want him to come back and everything to be normal again.”

 

“Pidge, do you want me to come over? You seem like you really need another human being right now,” he asks tentatively.

 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding. “Yes. That would amazing. Thank you, Lance.”

 

“Do you want me to stay on the phone while I’m driving over? I don’t mind.”

 

“No, Lance. I’ll be okay for ten minutes. But I’ll call you if anything happens.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

I hang up the phone, standing up and sliding it into my back pocket. I look at the pictures of me and Charlie plastered everywhere, and decide to just go outside. I switch on the outside light as it’s starting to get dark and I might be out here a while, and I sit down on the wicker chair on our small porch. On my small porch, I guess.

  
  


Lance shows up ten or so minutes later, and the second he gets out of his car, he runs up to me. I stand up, and my arms hang limply at my sides as he pulls me into a hug. I stay still for a second before I feel tears bubbling up again. My head falls into his chest as I start to cry.

 

We’re still standing on that little porch, his arms making me feel more protected than I ever have in my life, when a voice from the lawn fills me with dread.

 

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

It’s Charlie.

 

“Shit.” I hear Lance mumble as we separate.

 

“Who do you think you are? Throwing me out of my own damn house so you can have some other guy over? And you have the nerve to talk to me about loyalty?”

 

Lance holds out his hand and I take it, stepping closer to him.

 

“She asked you to leave,” says Lance, in a calm voice.

 

“Why don’t you stay out of this? I’m assuming this little slut didn’t tell you about me, there are no hard feelings. Just head home and me and Katie here can have this conversation on our own.” Charlie says. To a regular person, he’d appear calm and collected, but I know him well enough that he’d kill someone with his bare hands in an instant. Which is why I’m incredibly afraid for Lance right now.

 

“Call her a slut again and I’ll beat the fucking shit out of you,” Lance says in quite possibly the most menacing voice I’ve ever heard.

 

Charlie takes a couple steps toward the porch, standing at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m trying to be nice here, buddy, but you’re being a real asshole. I can call her whatever I want, she’s my fiance.”

 

Lance is gone from my side in an instant, and by the time I realize what’s going on, he’s beating Charlie into the ground. Charlie seems shocked too, because he doesn’t even react to the first couple hits. After a few seconds though, he springs to life and starts hitting back. 

 

Lance and Charlie are beating the shit out of each other, as I scream myself hoarse telling them to stop. It must look like a real mess to the neighbours, and it makes perfect sense that Shiro comes out of his house across the street, and runs over as soon as he realizes what’s going on.

 

He pulls Lance and Charlie apart. Lance is still trying to get at Charlie, but he doesn’t really stand much of a chance against Shiro. 

 

“Lance!” I yell, and my voice seems to snap him out of it. He stops trying to hit Charlie, and backs up towards me. 

 

“Any of you want to tell me what just happened?” Shiro asks.

 

“Just a little argument that got a little out of hand, Shiro. Don’t worry about us.” Says Charlie. He shoots Lance a scathing look.

 

“I’ll call you, Katie.” He says, causing me to wilt into Lance's side. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I’m not afraid anymore.

 

“No, you won’t. You’ll get out of here, and the only reason you’re ever going to talk to her is if she calls you. Got it?” Says Shiro, surprising us all.

 

“Whatever,” says Charlie, scowling as he gets in his car. 

 

Lance and I are both looking at Shiro in surprise, but Shiro just shakes his head, looking at Lance “I never liked that guy. I may not know you as well as I used to, but I can still say for sure that you’re not one to fight without a good reason.” He turns to me. “Keep him around. For everyone’s sake, especially yours. ”

 

He turns with a smile towards his house, and once he’s safely inside, I turn to Lance.

 

“Lance...” I say.

 

He leans down and kisses me.

 

I’m on fire and frozen at the same time. We break apart, and I want nothing more than to kiss him again. I want to kiss him until neither of us can breathe, and then I want to kiss him some more.

 

But I can’t.

 

“I can’t do this, Lance. I want to, I really, really do. But I can’t”

 

“It’s okay.” he says “I didn’t expect you to.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I say.

 

“Don’t be. I’m not mad, and I’m not disappointed. If you want to try again in a week, a month, or a year, I’ll be here. Even if you never want to do anything. I’ll still make stupid jokes and go over to Hunk’s and play video games with you without it being awkward. You should be allowed, now that there isn’t some asshole controlling you.”

 

“I’m still sorry,” I say anyway.

 

\---

 

“BABE?” calls Lance from the kitchen “WHERE ARE THE PLATES?”

 

“Jesus, Lance.” I say, walking out of the bedroom “This apartment is nowhere near big enough for you to need to yell. And I think it’s still in Hunk’s truck, which I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be helping him and Keith unload.” I say pointedly as Keith comes in with a box labelled “baby clothes” (Matt was helping us pack last week. Enough said.)

 

“Where do you want this?” Keith asks.

 

“I helped carry up almost all the furniture with only help from Shiro and Hunk. give me some credit,” says Lance indignantly

 

“I’ll take it,” I say, and he hands it to me, heading out the door to get more stuff.

 

“I still don’t like that guy,” he says.

 

I roll my eyes, ignoring him. Keith and I have a relationship much like him and Allura’s (in other words, a completely platonic one, especially since both of them are gay), but you don’t see me complaining about her.

 

“I’m going down there to help if you won’t,” I say, putting the box down on the couch. 

 

“Good luck with that” Lance practically snorts.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” I ask, turning around to face my asshole boyfriend, who has abandoned his search of the kitchen to come out and mock me.

 

“You’re not exactly the epitome of strength.” He says, smirking.

 

“I will have you know,” I say “that I am plenty strong.” 

 

“Sure you are,” he says, and before I realize what’s happening, he’s lifted me up over his shoulder. 

 

“Lance!” I shout, Laughing as I wave around, trying to get down. “Put me down!”

 

“Gotta get down yourself with all your super strength!” He says, also laughing. After about a minute of this, he plops me down on my feet.

 

“You have GOT to stop doing that,” I say, but I can’t stop smiling.

 

“Whatever you say, Babe.” He says, kissing my forehead.

 

“I love you,” I say.

 

“I love you too.” He says.

 

And standing in that half-unpacked apartment, the sun just starting to set, music faintly drifting from the kitchen, I’m not sure how I ever lived a life where I didn’t love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream into the void with me OR just request a fic you’d like to see on [Tumblr](https://readandwritesilver.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Much love, Clover <3


End file.
